


koi boy

by riloops



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it's literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 15:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riloops/pseuds/riloops
Summary: it's literally just sambastian fluff idk what else to say,,
Relationships: Sam/Sebastian (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 103





	koi boy

The buzzing of a phone cut off a nice, completely uninterrupted sleep.

Sam begrudgingly reaches over to turn his alarm off, forgetting about the other person in the bed until he hears an irritated groan from beside him. 

"Sorry, babe." He spoke in a soft tone, not wanting to wake the other more than he already had with his sudden movement. 

Sebastian shifts his weight to get comfortable again, but keeps his eyes closed. "What time is it?" It would've been hard to hear him, had the room not been entirely silent.

"Uhh," Sam glances back over to his phone. "It's 7." 

Another irritated groan. Sam laughs quietly, looking down at the head laid on his shoulder. Dim sunlight from the curtained window hits pale, freckled skin. He was wearing one of Sam's old band t-shirts that he had 'borrowed'. Sam wordlessly lifts a hand to run his fingers through his boyfriend's black hair, which earns him a content hum. He brushes away the hair covering Sebastian's face, and just looks at him for a while before deciding to speak.

"Seb."

"Hm?"

"Look."

Sebastian tilts his head up just enough to look at Sam's face, which bared a soft smile. "What?"

"You're beautiful."

And now it was Sebastian's turn to smile, a genuine smile. Sam was one of the very few people who had the privilege of seeing his genuine smile. "Shut up." He scoots up so that he could be eye level with the blonde. "You're beautiful too."

Sam leans in to press a quick, soft kiss to Sebastian's lips, followed by another, slightly longer one. He gently cups the other's cheek, then presses their foreheads together, and closes his eyes. They stay like that for a moment, a comfortable silence between them.

"You're seriously the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You're perfect." 

Neither of them were very good at being romantic. They both got nervous and stumbled over their words frequently, opting to use either casual compliments or cheesy flirting. It was rare for either of them to say anything this heartfelt.

"Sam, stop it. You're gonna make me cry." 

"It's true though! You're perfect and beautiful, and I love your freckles even though you hate them. And I love your eyes because whenever you look at me, I get, like, butterflies. And-" Sebastian cuts him off with another kiss, cupping Sam's face in his hands as he does so. 

After they pull apart, Sebastian gives a little smile, which Sam knew was his way of saying thank you. Neither of them were great at taking compliments, either.

They exchange more kisses, getting more passionate with each one, but still keeping them soft and gentle. The room got brighter as the sun rose, but they both felt like today was a good day to stay in bed for a while. 

Sebastian pulls away for a break after a few minutes. Sam takes his boyfriend's hand in his own, and then lifts it up to give it a very gentle kiss. Sebastian smiles, and quickly leans in to place an equally as soft kiss on Sam's nose. Sam 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘴 nose kisses, and knows that Sebastian just does it to fluster him. He must have made a face, because now Sebastian is laughing. 

Sam can't help but laugh a bit too.

He's still holding Sebastian's hand. He squeezes it gently.

"Hey Seb."

"What?"

"I love you."

Sebastian squeezes Sam's hand in return. "I love you too."

They kiss again, and then Sebastian returns his head to Sam's shoulder. The blonde's free hand moves to run through the other's black hair.

The sun had already risen, but neither had noticed. All they were focused on was the sound of eachother's breathing, and after only a few minutes, they both had drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> keeping the trend of titling my fics after jack stauber songs lol,,
> 
> this isn't super well written but I was in the mood to write smth cute!! feel free to leave me some criticism if u want (:


End file.
